Dear Diary: It's Sam Here! PART 2
by GiggaGal
Summary: Hi this is Gigga Gal the artist aka No Doubt! (changed my pen name) This is part 2 of Dear Diary: It's Sam Here! Harrison invites Sam out for a pizza and Brooke helps Sam get ready. What will Harrison think of Sam's new look? Read this story to find ou


Title: Dear Diary: It's Sam Here PART 2  
Summary: Just letting everyone know this is Gigga Gal the artist aka No Doubt! (I changed my pen name!) Part 2 of Dear Diary: It's Sam Here. Brooke helps Sam get ready to go out with Harrison for pizza. What will Harrison think of Sam's new look?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, anything to do with the show, or anything about previous episodes metioned! The writer's and the WB own it all!  
  
(Be sure you read PART 1 or you probably won't understand this.)  
  
Re-Setting The Stage: To refresh your memory, Sam and Harrison were talking on the phone. Sam's diary had fallen into Brooke's hands who had made the inital call to Harrison.   
************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sammy, you want to go grab a pizza with me tonight?" Harrison asked.  
"Sure, I guess so," Sam replied nervously.  
"I'll pick you up around 8:00, okay?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, see you later then," she said. Sam couldn't believe she was doing this. How did she let Brooke get her into this whole situation anyways.   
Harrison said, "Yeah, bye Sammy!"  
Sam said, "Bye," and hung up the phone.  
  
Brooke strolled into the room acting very curious to find out any information she could. She said, "So?"  
Sam said, "So what?"  
Brooke said, "What did Harrison have to say?"  
Sam said frantically, "He wants to go grab a slice of pizza with me."  
Brooke said, "Then we have to fix you up, I mean we can't send you out on a date with Harrison looking like Dracula's wife!"  
Sam said, "Hah Hah, real cute!"  
Brooke said, "Okay do you want my help or not?"  
Sam gave in, "Fine, I'm shutting up!"  
  
"Okay first we have to do something with this hair," Brooke declared. She pulled out her brush and some hair spray. She combed through Sam's short dark hair. As she worked she said, "You know Sis, once your all polished up you actually resemble a girl."  
Sam whirled around, "You know Brooke, I was thinking the same thing about you."  
"Very funny," Brooke replied. She finished styling Sam's hair. Then, got all her makeup out.  
  
Sam shouted, "Hold up, there's no way your putting any of that artificial garbage on me!"  
Brooke replied, "Chill, selfish one, it's in your best interest to let me handle this, I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing, don't you want to show Harrison how beautiful you actually are?"  
Sam said, "Fine you won, but not much okay?"  
"Don't worry I'll be sure to add enough, so that if there is anybody around recruiting for the circus they'll be sure to get your name and number," Brooke smugly said. Sam spun around and glared at her.   
Brooke said, "Kidding, jez loosen up Sammy!"  
"I'm loose, I'm calm!" Sam shouted.  
"Yeah right your acting like a homicidal maniac!" Brooke said holding back the laughter.  
"Can we keep the cynical little comments to ourselves queen I'm to perfect McQueen?" Sam asked.  
"Okay, I'm stopping, but seriously Sammy, if your really interested in Harrison and you want him to be more interested in you, you have to lighten up. Have some fun, I mean he's just a guy," Brooke said.  
"That's where your wrong Brooke, he's not just another guy that I know like George. He's my best friend!" Sam snapped.  
"Speaking of George what are you going to tell him?" Brooke asked.  
"The truth, besides maybe I won't have to tell him anything. This could just be a friendship pizza," Sam stated.  
"Hey Sammy I don't mean to interrupt but, you are getting picked up in fifteen minutes and you don't have the slightest clue what your wearing!" Brooke declared.  
"I was just going to wear this," Sam said.  
"That's what I was afraid of, girl you have alot to learn! Come with me," Brooke said.  
  
They walked upstairs. Sam was getting more and more nervous by the second. She felt like backing out, but her conscience told her she couldn't do that to Harrison. Sam stood in the door frame of Brooke's room. Brooke pulled out a pale blue tube top and a black mini skirt with silver rine stones circling the bottom.   
Sam said, "Don't you think that's a little much, were going out for pizza not to the Ritz."  
Brooke said, "You can never be to dressed up." She reached into her closet and pulled out some black high heeled shoes.   
She said, "Put everything on, he's going to be here in like five minutes!" Sam reluctantly took the clothes from Brooke. Brooke left the room. Sam got changed. She looked in the mirror. She didn't know what was going to scare Harrison more the fact that she was going to fall and break her leg walking down the stairs in these heels, or when he saw how Brooke had turned her into a brunette copy of herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing.   
Brooke yelled, "Sam, Harrison's here get down here now, I'm not going to get the door for your date!" Sam clutched the railing on the stars as she made her way towards the door. She tried to keep her balance in the four inch heels Brooke had talked her into wearing. Now she knew why she was never into this glitz and girly garbage. Once she finally got to the door about five minutes had passed and about six rings. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. The door opened slowly and on the other side stood a rather handsome looking Harrison. When he saw Sam his eyes lit up. He almost didn't believe it was the same alternative chic that he had spent every waking second of his life practically with. I mean he always thought she was pretty, but she never looked this good to him before. Sam noticed he was staring at her intensely. She thought to herself (oh, my god he doesn't like it, damn it, I knew I shouldn't have let Brooke do this to me!) But, her negative vibes ended, when Harrison opened his mouth. He said, "Sam you, you look beautiful........................................."  
  
  
PART 3 COMING SOON!  



End file.
